Once Upon A December
by JMichellex
Summary: They yearned for each other. Meanwhile she was waiting. Waiting for him. He was searching. Searching for her. Do they share the same feelings? Will they dance a Pas De Deux once more and end it differently this time? -Fakiru-Oneshot-Songfic-R&R Please


**-Once Upon A December**

**Dancing Bears**  
><strong>Painted wings<strong>

_A lonely figure danced a Pas De Deux by herself in the middle of the lake of despair waiting as the moon's light shoe through the water making it look like she was dancing in a spot light._

**Things I almost remember**

_Her memories went crashing down into her mind like a waterfall as she took the time to look through each and every one of them. Especially if they involved him._

**And A song someone sings**  
><strong>Once upon a December<strong>

_She could hear the music that Ms. Edel would play, a tune she loved and missed so much causing her to sadly sigh. She twirled and then bowed down holding out her small fragile pale hand and her heart was aching for him to accept it though he was not there. She hated angst._  
><em> Meanwhile though a man with<em> _mesmerizing green emerald eyes rushed through the small town. He yearned for her, he would do anything to make sure she was safe, he was grealty worried to where she went off to.  
><em>

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

_She wraps her slim delicate arms around herself acting as though he was really there himself embracing her in the most loving way. Her heart beat increased, but was in rhythm with the song that was playing.  
><em>

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

_He jumped onto a snow white majestic horse through the rain and snow heading towards the lake of Despair. 'She has to be there.' he though with worry._

**Figures dancing gracefully**  
><strong>Across my memory<strong>

_She could imagine it now. Rue, Mytho, Pike, Autor and him all in a giant ballroom with the floor made of marble as they all danced a Pas De Deux. Rue with Mytho, Pike with Autor, and her with him dancing happily. She wasn't sure if he had the same feelings for her though which brought her hopes down tearing her heart a little._

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

_He finally made it. He rushed towards the beautiful figure that had her gorgeous unique sapphire blue eyes closed and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her small waist from behind. They began to dance together in harmony as they savored each others' touch._

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

_Silver-like flower petals magically appeared swirling around the duo as they danced and danced._

**Figures dancing gracefully**  
><strong>Across my memory<strong>

_They could both see the illusions of couples dancing near them as the cobalt blue lake turned into a shiny elegant ball room. They stole a glance into each others' eyes and got lost inside their own fantasies._

**Far away  
>Long ago<br>Glowing dim as an ember**

_They both imagined they were at a royal castle. She was his princess and he was her prince. Her white tutu magically transformed into an ivory gown while his white shirt and pants turned into attire proper for a prince except instead of ivory it was a royal blue.  
><em>

**Things my heart use to know  
>Things it yearns to remember<br>**

_She remembered when she was the dying swan, heartbroken and such wanting to end her life to be out of misery, but he came to her rescue and they danced. He made her feel strong when she felt weak, when she felt broken. Oh, how her heart yearned for his lips to touch hers, to graze each others'.  
>He loved every single moment he was spending with her. He planned to end the dance differently this time. He didn't want to only look at her. He also wanted to embrace her, to love her, to kiss her.<em>

**And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<strong>

_As they ended the dance, Fakir caressed her soft cheeks and leaned down. They both closed their eyes finally having that kiss of love they longed for as sparks flew. They both stood up and locked lips once ore while her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands were buried in her auburn hair. It looks like they finally found their fairytale happy ending, with each other forever and ever blessed with eternal love because they knew they shared they same feelings.  
><em>


End file.
